


Что, если?..

by jaidan1971



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidan1971/pseuds/jaidan1971
Summary: Зарисовка на тему альтернативных событий в 5 серии 1 сезона "Джессики Джонс".





	1. Chapter 1

Она привыкла следить за людьми, фиксировать их жизнь – и грязные делишки, которые им бы так хотелось скрыть – с помощью своей камеры; это приносило неплохие деньги, так что почему бы и нет.  
Но очутиться по другую сторону этого, как выяснилось, можно так же легко. И так же мерзко.  
Улица была полна людей, все куда-то спешили в неполные 10 утра. Занятые люди с кейсами, с папками, со стаканчиками, в которых дымился кофе, как иллюзия успешности и активности: «поглядите-ка на них, бегут с утра пораньше по своим невероятно важным делам, нет даже минутки пригубить живительный напиток, всё на бегу, бешеный ритм жизни, сплошной стресс, ах, всё некогда!..»  
Джессика поджала губы, поправила капюшон, чтобы её лицо оставалось в тени, и присмотрелась к шаркающей фигуре, которая то скрывалась, то снова появлялась среди спешащих по своим делам людей.  
Он тоже торопился – о да. По очень важному вопросу. Он был очень пунктуален. Он должен был, у него не было другого выбора.  
О том, что она идёт за наркоманом, который жил в соседней квартире и регулярно поставлял информацию о ней Килгрейву, Джессика подумает потом.  
«Чёрт, куда делся Малкольм?» - мелькнула паническая мысль, когда Джессика поняла, что больше не видит неряшливо одетую фигуру в толпе прохожих. Видимо, он куда-то неожиданно свернул. Она прищурилась, пытаясь соориентироваться и решить, каковы её варианты в данный момент. Попытаться найти его сейчас? Прибавить скорости? Тогда велик шанс внезапной встречи с Килгрейвом, а она не готова, пока ещё не готова. Уйти, а завтра предпринять вторую попытку?..  
Видимо, так.  
Джессика развернулась и быстро пошла в обратную сторону, не забывая насторожённо поглядывать по сторонам, дабы не упустить чего-то потенциально важного. Люди, которым она шагала навстречу, видели сжатые губы и пытались убраться побыстрее с её пути. Хорошо, что они не видели её кулаки в карманах куртки.  
«Упустить наркомана, который даже ходить нормально не может! Что с тобой, Джессика?!.. Хорошая работа! Теряешь квалиф... О Господи!» - из-за киоска в десяти метрах впереди, в котором можно купить булочку и стаканчик кофе на завтрак, навстречу Джессике вприпрыжку вышел Килгрейв.  
Она остановилась как вкопанная. Её пронзило ледяное спокойствие. Что ж, видимо, этот момент настал. Этот ублюдок в проклятых дорогих костюмах контролировал её на протяжении долгого времени, даже потом, когда всё закончилось, память о нём, об унижении, об этом рабстве, о том, что он заставлял её совершить, ежесекундное чувство вины, кошмары во сне и наяву – всё это разрушало Джессику подспудно, отравляло, выжигало её изнутри как кислота, точило как капли воды камень, и никакая чёртова психотерапия с этими Бёрч-стрит и Твою-мать-драйв ни на секунду не помогала.  
Решение пришло быстро и безболезненно; Джессика даже ощутила какое-то удовлетворение – не нужно никакой подготовки. Вот он, этот монстр, стоит так близко боком к ней, а вот он уже поворачивается к ней спиной. Его ошибка.  
Идеальный момент.  
«Я просто сверну твою холёную шею, выродок».  
Она рванула с места, распихивая попадавшихся ей на пути людей плечами и локтями. Кто-то недовольно воскликнул «Поосторожней, дамочка!». Килгрейв стоял к ней спиной, держа руки в карманах длинного плаща коричневого цвета.  
Коричневый?..  
Джессика нахмурилась, на секунду непроизвольно замедляя шаг. Конечно, с той секунды, как она его увидела, она была уверена, что это Килгрейв, но странности его внешнего вида не могли не броситься ей в глаза – особенно теперь, когда она приблизилась к нему.  
Безусловно, это был Кевин Томпсон, также известный как Килгрейв, потому что, видимо, псевдоним Трупомор был уже занят, а быть Трупомором номер 2 любителю всё контролировать явно не хотелось бы.  
Но что с ним, чёрт подери, такое?.. Может, после того, как он побывал на грани смерти, он пересмотрел свои вкусы – и теперь он носит несуразный полосатый костюм, плащ, кеды («О Боже, неужели Килгрейв правда в кедах?!»), а его волосы... чёрт, сколько лака нужно, чтобы создать такой художественный беспорядок? Джессика не была уверена, что за всю свою жизнь истратила столько средства для укладки волос, сколько ушло на одну эту дивную причёску.  
Твою мать, а если это не он?  
А если это всё же Килгрейв, то где Малкольм? Почему он шёл в противоположную сторону? Он вёл её в западню, чтобы Килгрейв смог напасть на неё сзади?.. Они знали про то, что она выслеживала его?.. Или Малькольм настолько накачан, что не соображает, куда его ноги несут?..  
Всё это пронеслось в её голове за долю секунды; отступать было поздно, вот он, пусть и выглядит, как после неудачного преображения в одном их этих тв-шоу, где из затюканных домохозяек пытаются слепить светских львиц. От свёрнутой шеи новый сумасшедший имидж его не спасёт.  
Чёрт!..  
Когда она была в метре от него, Килгрейв обернулся к ней – с широкой, детской, восторженной, красивой (мать твою!) улыбкой; как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она замахивается; и как раз вовремя, чтобы она поняла, что вот настал день, когда она всё-таки сошла с ума. Перед ней стояла копия Килгрейва, но это не был он. Ни в коем случае. Он не умеет улыбаться... так.  
От удара, впрочем, его улыбка не спасла бы.  
А вот его быстрая реакция – да.  
Он ловко увернулся от её кулака, грозящего раздробить челюсть, и остановился в метре от неё. Джессика смотрела ему в глаза и чувствовала себя полной идиоткой. «Я сплю? Я пьяна? Я сошла с ума?! Что происходит, чёрт возьми?!». Она даже не обращала внимания на окружающих, которые шушукались и пытались побыстрее убраться оттуда подальше, а то вдруг эти неадекватные втянут в свои разборки кого-то ещё. Разумные люди не будут связываться с фриками, а уж по этим двум видно, что они шизики со стажем.  
\- Какого?.. – наконец выдохнула Джессика, глядя на этого безумно знакомого незнакомца.  
***  
Выпить.  
Нужно выпить.  
Она выдвинула ящик стола, схватила бутылку, непроизвольно сжала её слишком сильно, стекло треснуло.  
\- Твою ж!.. – воскликнула Джессика, отходя подальше от стола, чтобы её ноутбук не залило виски. Быстро прошагав на кухню, она поставила бутылку в раковину и увидела, что тот, кто именовал себя Доктором, с любопытством оглядывает её нехитрую обстановку. На секунду её кольнуло лёгкое чувство стыда, может, стоило прибираться почаще... и иметь в холодильнике что-то, помимо сиротливой баночки энергетика.  
\- А чая у тебя не найдётся? – подал он голос.  
\- Ну да, британский акцент, как я могла не догадаться, что тебе захочется чайку?.. А в твоей синей коробке чая не бывает? - осведомилась Джессика, взяв стакан и плеснув туда виски. Доктор проследил взглядом за её действиями, нахмурился и произнёс:  
\- Если ты не будешь налегать на это, то я могу показать всё, что может предложить тебе моя синяя коробка... И всё пространство и время в придачу.  
Джессика сделала большой глоток виски. Доктор неодобрительно приподнял левую бровь. Джессика медленно сказала:  
\- Значит, как ты там говорил, вы Временные Короли...  
\- Повелители Времени, - поправил он её терпеливо.  
\- Один чёрт! - отмахнулась Джессика стаканом. – Значит, вы летаете в своих кораблях, которые внутри просто ненормально громадные, по времени? Путешествуете, значит? Вот так просто?  
Перед глазами всё ещё стояла рубка управления этой его машины времени, все эти огни, рычаги, маленькая синяя будка – а внутри целый отдельный мир. И фрик в безумных шмотках – а уж причёска! - влюблённый в свою ТАРДИС.  
«Я точно сошла с ума и сейчас стою на кухне одна, говорю с дверцей шкафа и пью из пустого стакана».  
\- Не всё так просто, но суть ты уловила.  
\- А часто в прошлое летаешь? - как бы невзначай спросила Джессика, отставляя в сторону стакан, в котором ещё оставалось виски.  
Доктор улыбнулся:  
\- Часто. Интересует?  
\- Очень, - не покривила она душой.  
Он плавным жестом протянул к ней руку и тихо спросил:  
\- Пойдёшь со мной?  
Она не подала ему руки – уж больно выглядело это мелодраматично, но ответила быстро, хоть в горле и пересохло на мгновение:  
\- Пойду.  
Доктор убрал руку и довольно сказал:  
\- Это будет интересным приключением!  
«Ты и не подозреваешь, насколько», - подумалось Джессике и она улыбнулась непослушными губами.


	2. Chapter 2

1969 год.  
Атмосферу Вудстока Джессика не оценила, несмотря на все старания Доктора.  
\- Давай уберёмся отсюда побыстрее, - сквозь сжатые зубы попросила она, глядя на участников фестиваля, которые находились на своей волне.  
Доктор слишком уж простодушно улыбнулся:  
\- А ещё музыку послушать не хочешь?  
\- На айтюнсе послушаю! – ответила она, с отвращением глядя на светловолосую девушку неподалёку от них. Та сидела на траве, покачиваясь и потрясывая головой, но не в такт музыке, которая гремела по территории фестиваля. Джессику передёрнуло – уж слишком она напомнила ей Триш в те тяжёлые для обеих времена. – Не понимаю, что тебе вообще тут нравится.  
\- О, видишь ли, - протянул Доктор, почёсывая затылок, - одна милая дама однажды сделала мне тут подарок.  
Джессика молча смотрела на него. Кеды и безумная причёска, конечно, позволяли ему вписываться в контингент посетителей Вудстока – хотя многие из них предпочитали костюмы, в которых появились на свет, да одежду, которая мало что скрывала – но что за дама? Что за подарки? Косяк марихуаны? Марка со спецэффектами? Гитара, принадлежащая Grateful Dead? Кстати, с технической точки зрения у них и правда было неудачное выступление, а уж момент, когда одного из участников группы ударило током от микрофона...   
Доктор, не дождавшись никакой реакции от неё, смахнул несуществующую пылинку с рукава своего плаща и продолжил:  
\- Впрочем, её выступление мы уже послушали и тебе даже понравилось. Ты сказала, что атмосферно и живо, пусть и не твоё.   
\- Дженис Джоплин?.. - теперь Джессику разобрало настоящее любопытство. – Что же она тебе подарила?   
Доктор нарочито поправил лацкан своего плаща. Джессика уставилась на него, не веря своим глазам:  
\- Этот плащ?.. О Господи, я думала, ты нашёл его в каком-то задрипанном сэконд-хэнде!  
\- Хм, - слегка обиженно отреагировал он, - что ж, если рассматривать это под таким углом, то это и правда сэконд-хэнд. Технически.   
\- А как это произошло? Когда? Ты же был рядом со мной всё время!  
\- О, Джессика Джонс, эту интересную историю я расскажу тебе как-нибудь потом, - сказал он, ощущая лёгкий триумф. Наконец ему удалось заинтересовать этого сухаря в драных джинсах, но раскрывать все карты было рано. – Пойдём отсюда. Другие выступления послушаешь потом. На своём айтюнсе.

***  
\- А оливки тут неплохи, - оценила Джессика. – Ну давай, рассказывай ещё. Ты муж королевы, странно, если только одной; плащ тебе Джоплин подарила, если не врёшь, конечно. А с греками древними что тебя связывает?   
Они сидели в тени белоснежного здания со стройными колоннами; было тихо и тепло, так что их верхняя одежда лежала рядом на камнях. Ветер умиротворяюще шелестел в ветвях оливковых деревьев. Джессика держала на коленях небольшую корзинку с плодами этих деревьев. Она получила почти детское удовольствие от этого нехитрого занятия – собирать оливки за пару тысяч лет до своего времени. Это был гармоничный спокойный день; хотелось наслаждаться его неторопливым течением. Но она помнила, почему приняла решение пойти с Доктором путешествовать в прошлое – не ради Вудстока и сбора оливок в Афинах. И при мысли об этой причине покой улетучивался и ей очень хотелось приложиться к бутылке.   
\- О, они очень забавные! – с энтузиазмом отозвался Доктор, катая оливку между пальцев. – Полагаю, я непроизвольно повлиял на становление древнегреческой мифологии, когда устроил тут пикник с друзьями с планеты Фавнос.  
\- Фавнос?.. Серьёзно?..  
\- Мы нашли довольно милое местечко у ручья в лесу, прекрасно проводили время. Денёк был погожим, вот как сегодня. Видимо, кто-то из местных жителей заинтересовался внешним обликом обитателей Фавноса, особенно ногами с копытами, покрытыми шерстью, ну и рогами, конечно. Пошли слухи, которые превратились в сказки; что ж, результат теперь можно наблюдать в сборниках мифов.  
\- Мифы! Да есть ли что-то на нашей планете, на что ты не повлиял? – иронично спросила Джессика. Доктор, вдруг нахмурившись, ответил серьёзно:  
\- Есть.  
Она не решилась продолжить разговор на эту тему, жалея, что спросила; момент покоя был упущен. Доктор проговорил, видимо, не отрывая взгляда от оливки на своей ладони:  
\- Куда бы ты хотела отправиться ещё?  
«Сейчас или никогда», - поняла вдруг Джессика. Она произнесла, стараясь, чтобы её голос не очень дрожал:  
\- Раз ты спрашиваешь, есть у меня одна идея...


	3. Chapter 3

Во время их путешествий Доктор рассказывал ей о многих интересных и почти волшебных вещах – Джессика внимательно слушала и вылавливала нужную ей информацию. Особенно её заинтересовали фиксированные точки во времени и что же будет, если попытаться их изменить. Судя по тому, как Доктор мрачнел, рассказывая об этом, тема эта была для него не из простых. Согласно его словам, в истории существовало множество фиксированных точек, когда события должны были произойти во что бы то ни стало и вмешательство извне могло привести к поистине катастрофичным последствиям для пространственно-временного континуума.  
Но то, что она намеревалась сделать, не относилось к разряду таких событий.  
По крайней мере, она на это надеялась.  
\- Мисс Джонс, - по неизвестной ей причине, Доктору иногда нравилось так её звать, при этом он как-то таинственно улыбался, - не подскажете, а почему вы захотели оказаться именно в этом дне?  
Джессика изобразила самую милую улыбку, какую только смогла, и выдала заготовленную ложь:  
\- Все эти путешествия за тысячи и сотни лет на другие континенты, я уж молчу о планетах, очень увлекательны, безусловно, но мне стало интересно, как ощущается недавнее прошлое в собственной стране, скажем, лет десять-пятнадцать назад, ну ты понимаешь, когда ещё были пейджеры в ходу, «геймбои»... - она запнулась и быстро продолжила, - а виски не был таким дорогим! Вот я и подумала, почему бы и нет.  
Доктор внимательно смотрел на неё, приподняв бровь. Джессика подумала, что, возможно, её сладчайшая улыбка была перебором.  
Он произнёс после паузы:  
\- Виски, значит.  
Джессика хотела улыбнуться ещё раз, но это точно было бы уж слишком. 

ТАРДИС стояла в небольшом парке и они вышли прогуляться и осмотреться. Было раннее утро, нежные солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь листву. Доктор оглядывался с безмятежным видом, засунув руки в карман плаща, который ему подарила Дженис Джоплин (а уж правда ли это, знает только сама Джоплин). Слабый ветерок развевал волосы Джессики, когда она улучила момент и ловко нанесла хорошо рассчитанный удар по затылку Доктора. Затаскивая его обратно в машину времени и связывая руки и ноги так, чтобы он не выпутался до её возвращения – сначала она хотела использовать его галстук, но потом раздобыла верёвку во время одной из вылазок – она желала только одного: чтобы ей удалось закончить начатое.  
Лёгким ударом она выломала замок у чёрного хода, приоткрыла дверь так, чтобы она не заскрипела, и прислушалась; в доме царила тишина, да и если бы её услышали, то не узнала бы об этом она-в-прошлом и не пошли бы события того дня иначе?.. Порой Джессике казалось, что у неё крыша поедет от размышлений о всех этих временных парадоксов, в то время как Доктор резвился в них как рыба в воде. Или как таймлорд в потоке времени. При мысли о Докторе, который сейчас наверняка лежал в ТАРДИС всё ещё без сознания, ей стало неуютно. Но знай он о её плане, разве он позволил бы менять прошлое? Эффект бабочки и всё такое, уж поп-культура каждого этому научила. С другой стороны, Доктор не стеснялся лезть в гущу событий и уж скольких бабочек он потревожил за свою жизнь – не перечесть, значит, и одна история одной семьи, в которой трое человек останутся сегодня живы, ни на что не повлияет. В рамках пространственно-временного континуума.  
Размышляя таким образом, она прокралась в гостиную, где отец обычно хранил ключи от машины. В тишине спящего дома её охватило острейшее чувство нереальности происходящего – прямо сейчас за этими стенами находилась её семья, отец, мать, брат... и она сама.  
Машина стояла в гараже и Джессика остановилась на мгновение перед ней. Она могла бы её угнать – хотя можно ли назвать угоном использование имущество своей же семьи? Наверняка у Хогарт нашлась бы парочка занудных законов на эту тему – и уехать по безлюдным пока улицам, слушая рок по местной радиостанции. Проблема была только в том, что она не умела водить.  
Поэтому она решила просто сделать так, чтобы мотор не завёлся: оторвать пару соединений и дело в шляпе.  
Тихо открыв капот и глядя на мотор, выискивая нужные места, она уловила периферийным зрением движение – и через мгновение перед ней стоял Доктор, почёсывая затылок. Наверное, там была огромная шишка. Джессика молча смотрела на него, не представляя, как он её нашёл, почему вообще в сознании и что ей теперь делать. Он, вздохнув, негромко произнёс: \- Меня много раз пытались убедить изменить личное прошлое, но нокаут в качестве аргумента – это что-то новенькое.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Я отсюда просто так не уйду, - как смогла твёрдо произнесла Джессика.   
Доктор сделал шаг вперёд.  
\- Я... я... я не какая-нибудь сволочь! Но как я могу позволить им умереть... снова?   
Доктор вздохнул.  
\- Это была моя вина, это из-за меня отец отвлёкся от дороги! Если бы не я, они были бы живы!.. Если ты меня сейчас попробуешь остановить, вихрастый, клянусь, я... – её голос дрогнул, но она не забывала говорить тихо, - я сверну тебе шею, и мне плевать на твои регенерации или какие там у тебя ещё супер-мега-силы в запасе, а сама пойду наверх в свою спальню, разбужу себя, представлюсь, расскажу парочку историй о будущем и оу, что же произойдёт дальше? Я точно не знаю, конечно, но дай-ка догадаюсь - такой огромный хренов временной парадокс, что вся вселенная схлопнется за чёртову секунду!  
Доктор сделал ещё один шаг и протянул к ней руку:  
\- Пойдём в ТАРДИС, Джессика.   
\- Ты не понимаешь! Я не могу... – её твёрдости и, что было самым главным, правоты в своих действиях хватило ненадолго.  
Доктор стоял уже достаточно близко, чтобы смочь коснуться её – медленно и осторожно, будто обращаясь с диким зверем, он нежно взял её за плечи и аккуратно обнял, видимо, не особо поверив в её угрозу про сворачивание шеи, ну, или умея выживать после такого. Джессика уткнулась носом в его рубашку; видимо, плащ он оставил в ТАРДИС после того, как выбрался из пут, и было очень странно видеть его таким. Она больше не могла удерживать всю боль, одиночество и вину, которые годами не позволяла себе показывать никому. Вцепившись в это странное существо с двумя сердцами, которому было около тысячи лет - да как такое вообще возможно-то, чёрт - она наконец смогла оплакать эту трагедию и то, что её невозможно исправить.   
Спустя какое-то время она начала снова воспринимать реальность и ощутила, что он медленно поглаживает её по волосам и услышала его тихий голос:  
\- ... поразительные существа, безусловно. Любознательные, стремящиеся к идеалам, но такие агрессивные...  
Джессика подумала было, что он пустился в рассказ о каких-то очередных диковинных обитателях иных планет, но потом услышала продолжение:  
\- А как прекрасно работает инстинкт «бей и беги»! Хотя версия «бей, затаскивай в ТАРДИС, связывай и беги спасать свою семью» тоже имеет место быть, как я убедился.   
Она опять ощутила укол стыда. Она оторвалась от него, отметив, что его рубашка залита слезами, отступила на пару шагов и прошептала:  
\- Ты не понимаешь...  
\- Думаешь, ты первая? – уже нетерпеливо сказал Доктор. – Однажды моя... моя подруга, которая хотела увидеть своего отца в прошлом, просто попросила меня об этом! Правда, она нарушила пару законов времени, несмотря на мои предупреждения, это чуть не привело к уничтожению вселенной, там объявились жнецы, о, их долго ждать не нужно, и стали приводить разрушенную ткань пространства и времени в порядок, что означало гибель людей, ну да жнецы особым интеллектом не отличаются и просто выполняют свою задачу; в любом случае нам всем повезло, что я гений и благодаря моим хитроумным действиям всё обошлось. Полагаешь, ты единственная, кто пережил потерю и хотел бы это исправить?  
Она стояла перед ним, ощущая себя маленькой девочкой, которую отчитывает взрослый, чудовищно взрослый, и стыдясь своих слёз. Чуть более мягко Доктор добавил:  
\- Ты думаешь, я не терял никого и не хотел бы это изменить?.. - После небольшой паузы он продолжил, - нам нужно уходить, пока твоя семья не проснулась, мне не очень хочется возиться с очередным парадоксом времени, тут ведь поблизости нет старых зданий там, церквей?..   
Джессика молча прошла мимо него, направляясь к выходу. Доктор отправился следом за ней, спрашивая себя, услышала ли она жужжание звуковой отвёртки, направленное в сторону автомобиля, когда безутешно рыдала в его плечо.


End file.
